Albert Кот
by wolfgirl16
Summary: Much to Wesker's disdain, Sergei has taken a liking to a cat found wandering about the Umbrella facility. Sergei/Wesker
1. Here, Kitty Kitty

**Albert Кот**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fanfic, which I do not make any money off of...but totally wish I did.

Summary: Much to Wesker's disdain, Sergei has taken a liking to a cat found wandering about the Umbrella facility. Sergei/Wesker

**WARNING:** Implied dude/dude romance! And a cat named Albert...even though the concept of Wesker having a cat named after him has been done before! If you don't like either, go away!

For clarification, this isn't a sequel to Я люблю Вас. That's coming up later.

And now for your feature presentation. :3

* * *

Chapter 1: Here, Kitty Kitty

* * *

Wesker had wondered just what it was Sergei wanted to show him in his office, but he never would've guessed what actually lay in wait for him. The blond stood wordlessly in the doorway, watching as Sergei sat behind his desk, cuddling the furry feline sitting in his arms and showering him with such fondness. It seemed almost strange to Wesker that Sergei would act so sweet towards a small animal, but wouldn't hesitate to act inhumanely violent and cruel to a person.

"What is that?" Wesker inquired, pointing at the white and golden-orange creature.

"A cat." The Russian replied, keeping his eye on the animal. He smiled and chuckled when the cat began to purr louder than it was before as he scratched it behind the ears. "Isn't he lovely?"

"I had no idea you were a cat person." Wesker stated as his eyebrow shot up in interest.

"I love animals, comrade." Sergei sounded as if it were the most obvious statement to make. "Don't you?"

"I'm not much of a cat person." He sauntered over to the desk and sat on the edge, careful of the objects methodically placed upon its surface. "Where did you find it?"

"Rather funny story, comrade. One of the guards said he just found the cat wandering about the facility late last night."

"God..." Wesker groaned, subtly shaking his head and rest a hand against his forehead. "Our security is very primitive if a CAT can get in."

"Someone left the door open over by the labs and if I recall correctly, you the last one out, weren't you?" Sergei smirked at him, the leer stretching slightly as the researcher's face fell.

Flustered, Wesker frowned and said, "Just put that thing back outside where it belongs."

It was Sergei's turn to frown. "'He,' comrade. Not 'it.' And he is not returning outside."

"And why not?"

"I'm keeping him." He gave the feline an affectionate stroke, gliding his hand down the back of his neck and over the soft fur of his back. "He is my pet from now on."

"Sergei, you can't be serious, can you? That thing came from outside. It could have fleas, ticks, mange, something of the like." To Wesker's surprise, his remark earned him a nasty glare from the Russian.

"Comrade," Sergei began, his tone matching his expression. "I don't want to hear it. You may not like cats, but please keep the snide remarks to yourself because whether you like it or not, the cat is staying. He is perfectly fine from what I can see but as a precaution, I'm taking him to the vet tomorrow."

Wesker sighed. "Very well, then."

"He's very nice. Here." Sergei scooped the cat up and held him out to Wesker. "Say hello to him."

"I am not saying hello to something that cannot understand me." The blond grumbled dryly. A frown was etched on his face as he stared the cat in the eye, their noses mere inches apart. In an almost friendly gesture, the cat let out a soft mewl, staring back at Wesker with his bright eyes of gold.

Sergei couldn't help the smile that found a home on his lips. "He likes you."

"Lovely," was Wesker's lackluster response.

A moment later, the researcher's face scrunched up in a grimace as the cat affectionately extended his tongue and gave the tip of the human's nose a soft lick. The sandpaper-like feeling of the flat, pink flesh almost made Wesker want to shudder. Sergei seemed quite pleased with the cat's actions and he pulled the animal back, setting him on his lap.

"I don't see why you would hate cats, comrade." The elder man murmured absentmindedly. "You're a lot like them."

"Name one thing that I have in common with cats." He quickly added, "Other than the eyes."

"You're quite flexible, just like a cat." Sergei leered at him deviously.

The frown returned to Wesker's face. "In the throws of passion, anyone can be flexible. As long as pleasure is being received, a person could even pull their ankles behind them to their shoulders and they wouldn't care."

"Interesting philosophy, comrade. Would you like to try that out tonight? Have your ankles pulled up to your shoulders from behind as I provide you pleasure?" He smirked once more.

"Oh, shut up." Wesker stood up. "I need to get back to work now. I'll see you later, Sergei."

"Bye, comrade."

As he headed for the door, Wesker heard Sergei say, "Albert," in a reprimanding manner. He turned to ask what he'd done, vaguely thinking it was odd because Sergei had never called him by his first name before, when the Russian explained he was talking to that cat, who had tried to knock something off the desk.

Wesker was rendered momentarily speechless before he found his voice. "Sergei...Does that cat seriously have the same name as me?"

* * *

I apologize for the chapter being so short. Please be sure to leave a review, dear readers! :D


	2. That Darn Cat

**Albert Кот**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fanfic, which I do not make any money off of...but totally wish I did.

Summary: Much to Wesker's disdain, Sergei has taken a liking to a cat found wandering about the Umbrella facility. Sergei/Wesker

* * *

Chapter 2: That Darn Cat

* * *

In the quiet office where Wesker had expected to find Sergei, he instead discovered that cat Albert lying on the desk, peering up at him with a soft meow.

"What are you doing here?" The human inquired of the animal, though not expecting any sort of intelligible response. What he got in a sort of reply was the feline standing up and sauntering casually over to the edge of the desk where Wesker was standing. "I don't want you. I'm looking for Sergei. You know, your master; the scary guy with, shockingly, a heart of gold."

Albert mewled softly at the blond, turning to expose his back and encouraging him to pet him.

"Cat, I don't want to pet you. I'm simply trying to find Sergei." Orange eyes shifted over the cat, wondering just what he was doing here in the first place. This was the office of an Umbrella officer, not a pet store. It had been a week since Sergei had taken the cat as his own, so why was he presently here at the facility?

The door opened and Wesker gave a sigh of relief when Sergei entered. The Russian looked a tad surprised, but pleased to see the researcher there.

"Comrade," He began. "I was just looking for you. I had to tell you something."

Wesker nodded. "And I, you. But first, I must ask you..." He pointed at the cat. "What is he-" He shuddered when Albert licked the tip of his finger and he hastily withdrew the digit. "What is he doing here?"

Sergei smirked, resisting the urge to chuckle. "Well, comrade, I never know exactly when I'm going to be home and when I'm not, so I figured it would just be easier to bring Albert Кот to work with me." He stood next to Wesker as he ran a hand over the cat's silk-like fur.

"Albert...what?"

"Albert Кот. 'Кот' is Russian for 'cat.'" He explained, massaging his fingers behind the feline's head, to which he was rewarded with noisy purring. "I call him that so that there won't be any confusion as to who I'm talking about."

Wesker nodded his head before glancing back at the cat. He seemed to be on cloud nine the way he was purring and his lids slid shut over his big, flaxen eyes.

The grey-haired man's lips quirked when he stole a glance at Wesker and noticed, even through the sunglasses, how infatuated he seemed to be with watching Albert being smothered with affection. Implicatively, he inquired, "Are you jealous, comrade?"

"Pardon?" The researcher's attention shifted to his superior, puzzled.

"Are you jealous that Albert Кот is currently hogging all my attention and getting such pleasure from me?" His smirk was exchanged for a mischievous grin.

"Sergei, you are full of yourself." Wesker scoffed, turning his gaze away. Much to his surprise, he felt a hand stroking him, starting from the crown of his head down to the base of his neck. As astonished as he was, it felt good, and he couldn't help but tilt his head back into the hand and let out a noise that sounded like an intermix of a sigh and a mewl. The noise caused Sergei's face to break out into a wide grin, though the blond didn't notice as his eyes had slid shut long before.

"See, comrade? You're just like a cat." The Russian teased, continuing his ministrations.

"I am not." A scoff left Wesker's lips once more, soon followed by more pleased sighs and mewls. He contented himself with the fingers and palm gently gliding over his scalp until he heard the cat meow and Sergei returned his attention to him, rubbing him under his fuzzy chin with a finger.

"Sorry, Albert Кот," He apologized. "I completely forgot about you."

Albert mewled and purred gratefully, all the while Wesker glared at him for causing Sergei to stop his actions. He made a mental note of this to use against the cat later in whatever way he could.

"Oh, comrade." Sergei said suddenly, ceasing his coddling of the cat. "You needed to see me for something, yes?"

"Yes, and you needed to say something to me, too, didn't you?"

"Yes, but you go first. I can wait."

"Well, I've been given a raise at S.T.A.R.S. the other day."

Sergei smiled broadly, clasping the shorter man on the shoulder. "Oh, comrade, that's great news."

"I thought we might go out to celebrate. My treat." Wesker chuckled. "It would probably seem strange, though, to celebrate getting a raise at place I'm only working at for the sake of a bigger, better organization."

"A raise is still a raise, comrade. Now, about what I needed to see you for..." His voice sounded almost hesitant, uncertain, and that worried Wesker. Usually, that meant what he was to ask of him was at his expense and he, of course, didn't like the thought of that at all.

"Yes?" The blond inquired worriedly.

"I have a lot of things to do tomorrow and I won't be able to bring Albert Кот with me. I can't leave him home because I haven't cat-proofed the house yet for when I'm not there. I need you to watch him for me."

Unbelievably, Wesker gawked at the elder man. Almost unable to, he croaked, "But...I have to be at the RPD tomorrow..."

"Surely you can bring Albert Кот with you, can't you?"

"No. NO. Absolutely not, Sergei." He shook his head. "I refuse to do it. There is no way you could possibly get me to take that cat with-" He took a step back when Sergei was suddenly in his face, leaning to the side to let his lips hover by his ear.

"If you do it..." The words left Sergei's mouth in a husky whisper. "I'll do something good for you in return..." As he spoke, his hand - which had rested itself on Wesker's shoulder - slid downwards until it was resting just at his belt buckle. He gave a loose leer as the blond's breath hitched in his throat. "So, will you do it?"

"F-Fine." Wesker panted, huffing at the taller man for being able to sway him so easily.

Sergei pulled away, an arrogant air about him that he had succeeded and he allowed a playful smile on his face. "You two will have such fun tomorrow."

"Sure we will." The double-agent turned to leave, mutedly uttering, "That darn cat..." under his breath.

* * *

Albert's going with Wesker to the RPD! What fun! :D But...what's going to happen? :O


	3. At The RPD

**Albert Кот**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fanfic, which I do not make any money off of...but totally wish I did.

Summary: Much to Wesker's disdain, Sergei has taken a liking to a cat found wandering about the Umbrella facility. Sergei/Wesker

* * *

Chapter 3: At The RPD

* * *

The RPD wasn't very crowded, as was to be expected during the early morning hours. Wesker shuffled in, his jacket in a bundle in his arms, concealing smuggled goods in the form of a white and orange cat with golden eyes. Despite what he was really sneaking in, he acted very suspicious as he entered, looking this way and that to see if anyone was around, if anyone would question why he was acting so odd and what his jacket was doing in his arms in such a manner rather than on his person at this time of year.

Albert mewled once, quietly, and Wesker shushed him.

"Don't even think of giving me trouble, cat." He warned before slipping into the barren S.T.A.R.S. office. He set Albert on the floor under his desk and removed the jacket from around him, shaking it off briefly with a look of disgust on his face, imagining how long it would take to remove all the hairs from the article of clothing. Wesker swiftly sat down, spreading his legs so that his feet were on either side of the chair legs to keep Albert from escaping and he prayed silently that he wouldn't.

In no time, the office became filled with people, abuzz with their discussions and gossip, hearty laughter and clandestine whispers. Just the usual business, and hopefully things would remain that way until it was time to leave and sneak the cat back out.

* * *

Lunchtime had rolled around and a good percentage of the S.T.A.R.S. members had went to eat in the break room while Chris and Joseph remained with Wesker. Forest had went to get them all snacks from the vending machine and would be back shortly.

By then, Wesker had nearly forgotten the existence of the feline taking temporary refuge under his desk and had long ago moved his cramped legs from their position, now sitting with his right ankle propped on the thigh of the opposite leg. He laughed with Joseph as Chris recounted a humorous incident that occurred over the weekend involving him, Brad, and a trashcan that was making "spooky" noises.

"So I opened up the trashcan and it was...a CAT. A silly little cat!" The brunnette laughed as he spoke and Joseph was practically dying of mirth, though Wesker had fallen silent, his face pale. Chris' laughter dyed down when he caught a glimpse of his captain's face. "Captain Wesker? Are you okay?"

_'That cat...' _He choked mentally. _'I forgot about...'_

At that moment, Forest returned, but his arms were not full of candy bars and miniature bags of chips and cookies. Occupying the space between his arms and his chest was a familiar ball of white and golden-orange fur. Forest looked pleased with his discovery, as he was grinning ear-to-ear.

"Hey, guys!" He cried merrily. "Check out what I found in the hall!"

"Aww..." The Redfield man cooed. "How'd he get in?" He rose from his chair and took the cat from Forest, holding him in his arms gingerly as though he'd done this many times before. Albert nuzzled his head under the man's chin, tickling him with his fine hairs and whiskers, making him chortle softly. While the cat's neck and chin were exposed, Joseph reached out to tickle the feline there.

"Damn you..." Wesker growled quietly as he glared at the cat, who was too busy cuddling with Chris and Joseph to care.

Chris glanced over at Wesker, a dark eyebrow raised in puzzlement. "What was that, sir?"

"He's mine." The S.T.A.R.S. captain confessed. "Well, he isn't _mine_, but I'm watching him for someone. He was _supposed_ to be under the desk this whole time, but I can see he had other plans. Stupid fur-ball."

"Sir, he's so cute." Chris stated in an almost piteous tone as he sat back down in his seat, adjusting the animal in his arms. "What's his name?"

"...Albert." Wesker mumbled, averting the gazes of his three subordinates.

Silence loomed in the air for an eternity it seemed, though really it lived for a few short seconds before dying by cause of quiet snorts, which quickly escalated to snickering and finally all-out laughter. Wesker frowned heavily at the three of them as they laughed about how the cat shared the same name as their superior and Albert simply meowed at them.

_'Perhaps his own way of laughing...'_ Wesker mused irritably.

"Sir, you shouldn't leave him under the desk." Chris said once the laughing had ceased, frowning slightly as he went back to petting Albert.

Forest nodded. "Yeah, he'd get bored out of his mind."

Wesker arched an eyebrow. "And how would you know this?"

Forest snatched up the feline from Chris and held him before Wesker's face, stating, "Exhibit A. He's here, and not there." He nodded at the desk.

"You have a point." Wesker growled as once again, the tip of his nose was scraped by a pink, sandpaper-like tongue. He almost wished he could do the same to the cat to see how he liked it. _'He wouldn't find it so amusing then, would he?'_

Forest withdrew Albert only to hold him against his chest. "We can take him off your hands if you want, Captain. I mean, we can play with him while you do your thing."

"I would really appreciate it. Thank you, Speyer." Wesker sighed, a weight lifted off his shoulders. He now wouldn't have to focus on that stupid cat and keeping him out of trouble.

"Come on, guys! Let's go play with Albie!" Forest cried delightedly, grinning before hurriedly exiting the room like an excited child. "We can give him your bandana to tear up, Jo-Jo!"

Joseph gasped as he and Chris followed their comrade. "What? No way!"

Wesker heard Forest announce that he saw Brad and heard him tell the chickenheart to "check this out." A startled shout was heard a second later and he could only guess that Forest had snuck up behind Brad and, when he turned around, shoved the cat in his face to startle him. He shook his head at such nonsense, chuckling softly.

Lips curling upwards, Wesker leaned back in his chair as a rumble of leisure left his throat, muffled against his closed mouth. With the three of them watching Albert, there was no possible way he could do something bad, and therefore Wesker would not get in trouble. It was too easy.

* * *

Wesker muttered words of resentment under his breath as he left the office of the head of the RPD. It seemed the plan was indeed too easy and something had went awry. Seeing as the RPD was not meant for cats, there was no litter box, and since there was no litter box, Albert made a mess. That mess so happened to be on somebody's desk where an important document sat out in the open. When the head of the RPD discovered this, the trio of S.T.A.R.S. members all at once tried to explain what the cat was doing there in the first place and Wesker, even though he had been playing the charitable hero far longer today than he wanted to, stepped up and explained the situation.

_"Just because you just got that raise doesn't mean you can go around, doing whatever the hell you please, Captain Wesker," _He'd been reprimanded.

He was lucky, though. He had been issued a simple warning, though the next time he wouldn't be let off so easily. He was ordered to get rid of the cat immediately, though the timing couldn't have been better because it was time for him to leave anyway.

The captain gathered his things from his desk, grimacing slightly as he picked up his discarded jacket. He wrapped it around the cat before picking him up, careful not to get any fur on him. As he finished up, a remorseful group consisting of Chris, Forest, and Joseph approached him.

"We're sorry, sir." The Redfield man said. "We didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"Told you that cat needed to take a piss..." Joseph mumbled.

"It's fine, Redfield." Wesker sighed. "It's this cat. He's nothing but trouble and I believe him to be a sadist to my expense."

"Ah, come on, Captain. He's just a little cat." Forest scratched Albert behind the ears. "What could Albie have against you?"

"The list is endless, Speyer."

The three bade their captain farewell as he did them before he headed out the door, the white and orange feline curled up in the jacket and in his arms. Albert mewled contentedly, rubbing his head into Wesker's neck.

"Oh, stop with the cute stuff. You know you're in trouble." Wesker warned him. He growled stridently in frustration as Albert ran his sandpaper tongue against his neck in a loving manner. "And stop licking me..."

* * *

Oh, noez! Albert got Wesker in trouble! :O

By the way, last night I discovered something interesting. I was looking up the meaning behind Wesker's surname and I found out Wesker derived from the surname Whisker. Odd coincidence or what? XD

I also noticed a little boo boo I made in Я люблю Вас. I thought characters such as Forest and Richard were members of the Alpha team when they were actually on the Bravo team. When I learned this, I had a major 'OOPS' moment, lol. Well, I quite like the idea of Forest being udner Wesker's command, so that's how it's gonna be. :3


	4. Tickle Monster

**Albert Кот**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fanfic, which I do not make any money off of...but totally wish I did.

Summary: Much to Wesker's disdain, Sergei has taken a liking to a cat found wandering about the Umbrella facility. Sergei/Wesker

* * *

Chapter 4: Tickle Monster

* * *

Hard shivers wracked Wesker's body as he stood outside Sergei's home, his breath clouding around his face in a white mist. He glanced down at the feline in his arms, envious of him for both his fur and being wrapped up in a warm jacket. HIS jacket.

"Damn you..." The human grumbled. Albert peered up at him and meowed, his curvy mouth in an ever-present, innocent smile. "You're in my jacket, getting it hairy. I am not pleased by that at all."

Despite it being the fall season, it felt much more like winter as a gust of wind blew by and only caused Wesker even more discomfort. By the time Sergei got home, he would probably be long dead of hypothermia and the cat...The cat would be happily bundled in Wesker's jacket against his frozen corpse.

To Wesker's relief, or perhaps his resentment, Sergei finally returned ten minutes later. The Russian seemed surprised to see him there, then concern kicked in once he noticed how violently the blond shook and his lack of jacket. He ushered the blond inside and sat him down on the couch, then flitted to the kitchen to brew up some coffee.

"Comrade, did you forget Albert Кот is the one with fur and all you have is flesh?" Sergei inquired from the kitchen.

"I wasn't planning on putting my jacket back on until it had been washed of all the fur." Wesker rubbed his biceps furiously with his hands.

"Oh, must you keep putting down Albert Кот?" Sighing, Sergei ambled into the living room and stood behind the couch, slipping out of his army coat. "Here." He handed it over Wesker, who gratefully snatched it and slipped it on, holding it closed with clenched fingers.

"That was a rather stupid thing to do, don't you think?" Sergei clicked his tongue as he returned to the kitchen.

"Perhaps." Wesker watched Albert saunter across the floor, shaking his jacket off of his back before trotting over to the couch. "Oh, no. I don't want you over here." He glared at the approaching feline, but his look of resentment did not deter the cat from drawing nearer. Albert leapt soundlessly onto the couch and crawled on the cold human's lap, kneading at his thighs before laying down comfortably.

Albert was warm. Incredibly warm. Wesker had to admit he was now grateful for the furry feline sitting on his lap even though it was his fault in the first place that the researcher was freezing cold. Eagerly, he dug his hands into the soft fur, relishing in the warmth along with the army coat that faintly gave off the heat and scent of the man who'd worn it the most.

The cat purred and Wesker could feel it in his hands as the furred, graceful body vibrated with the noise. The human couldn't help but chuckle indistinctly as he moved his hands to the cat's stomach.

"My," He began. "You're rather chubby, aren't you? Your stomach is very squishy." As if to prove himself, Wesker carefully squeezed the cat's belly. Albert meowed playfully, sounding almost like a laugh as though he'd been tickled, and turned on his side to good-naturedly bat at one of Wesker's arms.

Wesker raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Oh, you don't like that? Well, what if I did this?" He swiftly glided his fingertips over the furry surface of Albert's stomach, twitching them around in ticklish motions. Another meow arose from the cat as he rolled over onto his back, egging on Wesker to continue while he swatted at the hands with his paws.

What on earth did Wesker think he was doing, playing with the furry beast from hell that had gotten him in trouble not too long ago? He shouldn't be unreservedly tickling the cat's stomach. He should be taking him to the nearest pound or something of the sort. But no. Wesker was tired and as much as he was displeased with the day's events, he would let it slide this time.

Sergei stood in the doorway, holding two steaming mugs of coffee. His mouth was twisted in a smug beam as he watched the researcher on the couch play with the cat he said he claimed to resent. He knew somewhere deep down inside - very, very deep down - Wesker liked the little cat Albert. He just wasn't willing to admit it yet, or he may not have even realized how he truly felt. Not wanting to interrupt, he remained immobile and mute in the doorway until Albert tired of their little game and jumped off of Wesker's lap to take a nap.

"Albert Кот didn't cause you any trouble while I was in the kitchen, did he?" The Russian sat next to Wesker, handing him one of the mugs.

Wesker sipped at his drink, shrugging. "He was alright."

"Was he good at the police station today?"

"No, but I don't feel like discussing it, so pretend I said yes and we can move on. For future reference, don't ask me to take him to the RPD again."

Sergei chuckled and nodded. "Alright, comrade."

"Joseph, Chris, and Forest really seemed to like him. They played with him most of the time. I swear, it was like the three of them were little boys and they had just entered a candy store."

They further discussed the day's events, along with random whatnot, until the coffee pot was empty and the last traces of twilight hung imperceptible along the horizon. Sergei offered to drive Wesker home and even to wash his jacket to amend for whatever it was Albert had done, but Wesker declined to it, though he accepted the lift home.

On the way out, Wesker picked up his discarded jacket from the floor and turned briefly, catching a pair of flaxen eyes gawking at him from the staircase. The owner of the eyes gave a forlorn mewl as though to say goodbye and Wesker, with a shrug, waved farewell to the feline before shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Wesker's crumbling...HE'S CRUMBLING!!! XD Then again, cats are good at that; bringing out the best in people.

Alright, lovely readers, please do leave a review and make sure you stick around for the next chapter.


	5. Treat

**Albert Кот**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fanfic, which I do not make any money off of...but totally wish I did.

Summary: Much to Wesker's disdain, Sergei has taken a liking to a cat found wandering about the Umbrella facility. Sergei/Wesker

* * *

Chapter 5: Treat

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, just barely before the time in which the sky dimmed and darkened, and the cafe wasn't very full. Only a handful of other people were present excluding Sergei and Wesker, the two situated at a table next to the window where they were more secluded from the others.

It was supposed to be Wesker's treat and he'd intended to go somewhere far fancier than the simple little cafe, but Sergei had insisted on coming here and paying for everything himself to make up for the night prior when he rewarded Wesker for watching Albert.

"Are you still sore?" Sergei inquired, his functioning eye scanning over Wesker's features for any sign of discomfort.

"Nothing I can't live with." Wesker took a sip of his cappuccino, a residue of whipped cream left on his upper lip. He licked it off as he stared out the window, watching as cars and people alike passed by and as the trees remained in place, their dying leaves painted fiery hues. He frowned as he felt a light weight on his foot, then a rubbing against his pants leg.

While Sergei persisted on this being his treat, he'd also insisted on bringing Albert along. Why he did, Wesker had not a clue, but as long as the cat's hair stayed out of his drink, he was alright with him.

"I can't believe they allowed him in here..." The blond remarked, referring to the cafe employees.

"Albert Кот has a way with people. He's cute."

"I beg to-" Wesker gave a startled gasp as the weight that was previously on his foot and against his leg landed on his lap. Albert sat there, peering at the man's cappuccino with an innocuous inquisitiveness. He leaned forward to sniff at the drink and Wesker was just about to pick him up and put him back on the floor when he stuck his nose in and lapped at the warm, caffeinated goodness. "Hey!"

Albert mewled as he was lifted and turned around so Wesker could stare him dead in the eye. Wesker glared, his orange eyes swimming with a terriotorial disposition behind his dark sunglasses, before saying to him, "I believe that is MY cappuccino. You have no business drinking my cappuccino and if you so much as even think of doing it again, you're waiting outside for us to finish up. Is that understood?" He growled, his eye twitching in annoyance, as the feline ran his tongue over the tip of his nose.

Across the table, the other man sat snickering, trying his best to hold back the bellows of laughter that were threatening to come out. He laughed at the remains of whipped cream that rested on Albert's nose and how his ingenuous cuteness was irritating Wesker. He honestly hadn't expected this to happen, but since it did, he was rather glad that he'd insisted on bring the cat along.

Wesker's lips twisted down once more and Sergei thought it was because of his sniggering, but the researcher didn't seem to be paying him any mind as he sat the cat back down on his lap and reached over to the napkin dispenser to grab a napkin. He wiped the cream from Albert's nose, grumbling, "You're such a messy kitty." He added in a quick scold, "No, don't do that," as the cat tried to lap at his own nose; whether to grab at the napkin or help get the cream off, Wesker didn't know.

The napkin was discarded off to the side of the table after Albert's nose was clean. Wesker looked back up at Sergei and noticed him smiling tenderly at him. The blond arched a brow and questioned him with a simple, "What?"

"Albert Кот likes you." The elder man stated blatantly, his tone merry. "It's clear you like him, too."

"What?" Wesker scoffed. "Preposterous. Whatever makes you say that?"

"Albert Кот would've licked the whipped cream off himself. I know that you know this, yet you cleaned him off."

Wesker said nothing. He couldn't think of a clever comeback to reply with, so he settled on scowling at Sergei and he shifted his attention back out the window. At this, Sergei smirked.

Albert meowed and flickered a paw out to rest it on the glass. Wesker watched him, puzzled, then realized he must've been surveying the people as they went by and probably wanted them to play with him. Sympathetically, Wesker scratched the feline's head, garnering soft purring from deep within the cat. The digits quickly came to a stop as their owner, clearly vexed, growled quietly.

"What is it, comrade?" Sergei asked, taking note of the sudden change in Wesker's mood. Albert obviously did as well, for he jumped under the table and curled by his owner's feet

"Those two bumbling morons..."

"I'm sorry?" Sergei looked out the window, his eye shifting around a bit before it landed on two figures standing at the corner across the street. They weren't in uniform, but he recognized them as two of the S.T.A.R.S. members he'd seen at the police station during his rare visits there. One of them wore a crimson bandana around his head and the other had his dark locks slicked back. In their hands, they held bags, indicating that they'd recently done some shopping, but the logos on the bags were obscured.

The duo crossed the street and turned, walking by the front of the cafe. Wesker made a tight fist and roughly knocked on the glass to get their attention. They stopped and looked, their expressions falling when they saw who it was and then turning to concern for their own well beings when Wesker motioned for them to come inside with a wagging finger.

"What are you doing?" The Russian inquired.

"They weren't at work today, and they certainly don't seem sick." Wesker replied, wrapping his hands around his cappuccino in hopes that keeping them enveloped around something else would keep him from fastening them around his two subordinates' throats. He didn't think murder would pass as a legal punishment to playing hooky from work. "I may be their 'friend,' but I'm also their captain, thus it is my duty to see why they weren't at work and to punish them for skipping."

Joseph and Forest shuffled in, clutching at the bags they were carrying as if they would need them for protection. They stopped at Wesker and Sergei's table, appearing like they were about to be sent to their execution. Friends or not, they know full well Wesker wasn't one for mercy.

"Enjoy playing hooky?" Their captain inquired, the nonchalant manner of his question hiding a brutal agenda from them.

Forest made absolute sure he used his formalities. "Captain Wesker, sir, we can explain." He made a noise, then turned to Joseph. "Joseph, explain to him."

Joseph glared at Forest momentarily before turning to Wesker. "Yesterday, the two of us and Chris talked to some of the higher ups about the cat and after some convincing-"

"Begging, pleading, whining." Forest specified with a wave of his hand.

"They said it was alright if you brought the cat again. We really liked him and we hope you'd take him to the RPD again."

Had Wesker not wanted to look ridiculous, he would have gawked at the two with his jaw hanging to the floor and after he was done with that, he would've leapt from his seat - roaring like a feral animal - and tore them apart with his bare hands.

"We gotta set up a special place for him, though, so he doesn't mess with anything...or make a mess ON anything." Forest held up his bags. "That's why we weren't here today. We weren't playing hooky. We were just out getting stuff for Albie's little corner and they knew. You wouldn't believe how much that damn special litter cost us. You know, the kind that locks in the scent of cat piss so the room doesn't stink up." He made a noise as something brushed against his leg and looking down, a big smile broke out on his face. "Hey, look who it is."

The animal purred loudly as Forest got on his knees and started petting him after placing the bags over to the side. Joseph joined him on the floor, running his hand over Albert's back as Forest took care of his head and chin area.

Sergei laughed pleasingly as he watched the two S.T.A.R.S. members play with his cat. "Well, Albert Кот certainly seems to like the two of you."

The two playing with Albert looked up at the Umbrella officer as though for the first time acknowledging he was there. They rose, Albert in Joseph's arms, and Forest nodded.

"You're...uh..." Joseph started, but blanked out on the name.

"Sergei." The grey-haired man then asked, "And the two of you are?"

"I'm Forest," The brunette motioned to his comrade. "And this is Joseph." Smiling brightly, he added, "Nice to be formally introduced to the captain's boyfriend."

Wesker mumbled something under his breath as he sunk unnoticeably in his seat, his hand on his forehead.

Joseph gingerly set Albert down and he and Forest began collecting their bags.

"We've gotta get to the RPD to set up this stuff." Forest wiggled his fingers at his captain in a wave bidding farewell before heading to the door with his comrade. "See ya, Wesker. Try to bring Albie tomorrow!"

When Wesker finally looked up at Sergei, his superior had a huge leer on his face.

"I am NOT bringing him to work with me tomorrow." The blond groused.

Sergei shook his head. "I didn't say you should."

"But you want me to. I can tell."

"Then will you?"

Sighing heavily, Wesker gave a defeated nod. "I may as well, or else you'll bribe me again and I'll end up sore once more."

"I'm sorry."

The double agent downed the last of his cappuccino. "Don't be. Let's just go."

Albert jumped onto Wesker's lap, mewling softly. Wesker assumed he was agreeing with him on the idea of going home and he scooped him up absentmindedly, leaving the cafe with Sergei in tow.

Sergei's eyebrow shot up as he observed the researcher holding the feline. "Comrade, you are aware Albert can walk himself, yes?"

"He's stupid, therefore he'll jump out into the street and get hit by a car." The blond explained.

"He didn't try to on the way here."

"He's tired now. He'd probably do that without thinking."

"And how would you know he's tired?"

"Look at him, Sergei. He's trying to sleep on me."

The Russian glanced down at his cat in the arms of his lover, his mouth twisting in a crooked smile as Albert nuzzled his head into Wesker's chest, his golden eyes drooping shut. "So he is. He seems rather comfortable."

"Too comfortable."

"I can hold him, if you wish."

Wesker ignored him. He held onto the cat, adjusting his arms slightly so that the animal was more secure. A gentle breeze passed and Albert cuddled closer to Wesker, enjoying the warmth of the man passing through his black turtleneck and in turn, Wesker held Albert a little tighter.

Sergei chuckled warmly as he watched and just as he expected, Wesker said to him dryly, "Oh, shut up."

* * *

I...am speechless. O.o Erm, since I can't think of anything clever and witty to say, I'll just ask you kindly to leave a review. :3


	6. Warm Slumber

**Albert ****Кот**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fanfic, which I do not make any money off of...but totally wish I did.

Summary: Much to Wesker's disdain, Sergei has taken a liking to a cat found wandering about the Umbrella facility. Sergei/Wesker

* * *

Chapter 6: Warm Slumber

* * *

_'I'm going to kill those stooges...'_ Wesker grumbled mentally as Albert darted under his desk, chasing after a fuzzy pink ball.

He was not pleased to find that morning that Forest, Joseph, and Chris had ended up setting Albert's play corner in the back of the S.T.A.R.S. office where his desk was located. It wasn't so bad, though. Most of the time, one of the other S.T.A.R.S. members would play with the cat and keep him busy while Wesker busied himself with paperwork.

The ball rolled out from under Wesker's desk and Albert was quickly in tow, chasing it around the front of the captain's desk and through the office. He released a surprised meow as he was picked up by Forest, the ball in hand.

"Oh, Albie." The brunette chided teasingly. "You know your mommy doesn't like you running around the office like this."

A golden eyebrow cocked upwards at the word "mommy." "'Mommy?' Speyer, who are you talking about?"

"Well, you." Forest stated matter-of-factly.

"Elaborate."

"Well, animals are like kids to a lot of people and Albie is Sergei's cat and you're Sergei's boyfriend, so...uh..." He grimaced as he realized how bad it must've sounded and prepared himself for flight if the blond so much as stood up from his desk. Like a shield, he held Albert out in front of him in hopes that the captain wouldn't rise and draw near. "Don't hurt me! I have the cat!"

Astonishingly, Wesker did not rise. He did not scowl. He simply sat there in brief silence before getting right back to his paperwork, remarking, "How observant you are to realize I don't _wear the pants_ in the relationship."

Had Forest had a mirror at his disposal, he was sure he would've looked pretty stupid at the moment. He held Albert as he ambled over to the desk, inquiring with uncertainty, "Um...Captain? Are you...feeling okay?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Wesker replied, continuing his work.

"Because normally, you would've killed me twelve times over by now whether or not I was holding Albie."

"Just consider yourself lucky, Speyer. Now, go play somewhere else. I have work to do."

"Sure thing, sir."

Wesker gave a sigh as his subordinate left. Thankfully Forest hadn't glanced at the papers he was working on or else he would've noticed one rather peculiar one jutting out from under the others. It was a memo from Umbrella, specifically Birkin, going over the new developments of the virus and how they would require new species of animals to test on; something other than the usual canines and primates.

"Perhaps that cat..." Wesker mused quietly.

* * *

Wesker stole a glance at the white and orange cat strutting by his side as they headed for Sergei's house, a spare key spinning idly about Wesker's finger.

_"I don't want you to be locked out again in the cold."_ The Russian had said when he'd given the researcher the key.

"You better not run away. I'd never hear the end of it." Wesker warned he cat, though he knew Albert had no intentions of straying. Albert even seemed to confirm this as he mewled up at the blond.

The key's spinning was ceased as the man and cat approached the familiar house, the driveway empty. Wesker unlocked the door, greeted by an undisturbed silence, and Albert happily trotted in, heading up the stairs to find his litter box.

Figuring he would stay a while, Wesker shut the door and plopped down on the couch, shivering a bit. Strange, it seemed oddly cold in the house and the researcher's suspicions were only proven correct when Albert came back down and sneezed.

"Bless you." Wesker said absentmindedly as he stood and headed over to the thermostat to turn up the heat. A little yellow post-it note sat on top of it, a message scrawled in Sergei's native tongue. Wesker couldn't read it, but assumed it had to do with the unusual chill in the house and guessed it was a self-reminder that the heat wasn't working and needed to be fixed. Considering how cold it was, he doubted the Russian would need a reminder of it.

Seeing as the heat wasn't working, Wesker sauntered over to the fireplace and began loading in some logs and old newspapers that were piled off to the side. Minutes later, the living room was filled with a delicious heat and the minute sounds of crackling wood. The man laid on the couch, entrapped by the orange flames dancing around the wood in a random, uncoordinated tango.

Albert sat by the fire, gaping at the flames licking the logs with wild, naive eyes. Apparently it was his first time observing fire and the way his sat there, dazed by the spectacle, vaguely reminded Wesker of himself when he was a mere child and at Christmas time, he would sit by the fire and watch the flames with an innocent wonder only a child could possess. Sometimes he roasted marshmallows - under his mother's supervision, of course - but usually he just watched.

Wesker chuckled softly as the fire suddenly made a loud pop and Albert jumped back, blatantly startled.

"It won't hurt you, cat." He informed Albert, though in vain for the feline, clearly unsettled, dashed to the couch and jumped on Wesker's stomach, curling himself up in a protective ball. "Oh, come now."

But Albert did not move, and Wesker didn't say anything more. He merely laid his hand on the cat's back and let the warm, slight pressure on his abdomen coax him into leisure.

* * *

Sergei pulled up in his driveway in the early evening, noting the black smoke billowing from the chimney. He arched a brow before heading inside, completely unaware of what awaited him.

Wesker lay slumbering on the couch, one arm hanging like deadweight over the front and resting with the knuckles against the floor, the other curled with his hand resting on Albert. Albert, too, was out like a light on Wesker's abdomen, his furred back rising and falling with each breath he took.

Sergei smiled at the sight before tending to the fire, adding another log to it gingerly so that he wouldn't wake up either of the sleeping forms on the couch. Once that was done, he went to get a blanket from the linen closet and draped it over the slumbering man and cat, setting the arm that rested on the floor over Wesker's abdomen right next to Albert.

Soundlessly, the Russian entered the kitchen to make some coffee that he was sure the sleeping blond would ask for once he woke up, leaving Albert and Wesker to continue snoozing against one another.

* * *

Ugh, I'm so annoyed. The stupid document manager is acting all buggy, so it took me twenty minutes to actually edit the chapter after uploading when it should've only taken about five. That's why the story title isn't centered, because when I tried that, either it wouldn't save or all of the chapter would be centered, too, so yeah. Incredibly frustrating.

Anyways, as I was writing this chapter, I got a review stating how having an animal is like having a kid and this was after I had written what Forest had said to Wesker about the whole mommy comment. I was like, "O.O DUDE!!!" Lol.


	7. Life Saver

**Albert Кот**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fanfic, which I do not make any money off of...but totally wish I did.

Summary: Much to Wesker's disdain, Sergei has taken a liking to a cat found wandering about the Umbrella facility. Sergei/Wesker

* * *

Chapter 7: Life Saver

* * *

Nearly a week had passed since the incident in which Wesker awoke on Sergei's couch, wrapped in a blanket with a soft, breathing lump of fur sleeping on his stomach. He, much to his own disbelief, found himself taking Albert to the RPD nearly everyday since then. He honestly couldn't fathom why other than trying to tell himself he was only doing it for his subordinates. They couldn't get enough of Albert. They were children and he was their plaything, though alive and active and still in one piece.

On one particular afternoon, Wesker arrived at the Umbrella facility right after leaving the RPD, carrying Albert in his arms. He shifted the contentedly-purring feline under one arm so he could access his locker and get his pristine lab coat. With both arms full of cat and coat, he headed to Sergei's office to dump the cat onto him so that he may get to work in the lab.

The office door was thumped upon, but no response came from within. The researcher tried opening it only to find it was locked.

"Damn it..." He growled. "He must enjoy locking me out..."

Albert stared up at the man, trying in earnest to get his attention with delicate noises. Exhaling heavily, Wesker complied with the cat's wordless demands, peering down at him quizzically.

"Yes?" He asked. "Is there something you want?" He received an enthusiastic meow in reply. "Do you want Papa Sergei?" Orange eyes snapped open when the blond thought back on what he said. Forest's discussions about pets being children and pet owners being parents must've gotten to him. He grumbled, "Damn you, Forest..."

The animal was placed before the door, commanded simply to stay before the human walked off, slipping into his lab coat.

"He had better-" Wesker started, though cut himself off when he heard a minute meow behind him. "Albert," His tone was firm, bold, as he continued to the lab. "Go back to the door and wait."

The meow came once more, just as loud.

"Albert, go."

Meow.

"Fine, you can follow me to the lab, but someone's escorting you back to Sergei's office when we get there, is that understood?" He waited for a noise, any noise, but he heard none. Albeit, he knew Albert was still stalking him like he were his own shadow.

The double doors leading into the laboratory had never looked more welcoming. All Wesker wanted was to get right to work on his experiments and research and he did not need Albert interfering with any of it. Albert apparently had a completely different agenda as he began to make noises of protest. From what Wesker had observed, the noises weren't normal nor ones the blond had ever heard come from the cat. They sounded deranged; frightening even.

"Albert, what is the matter with you?" Wesker spat, not bothering to stop and look back at the feline. A strangled hiss came alive, this one being from the human, as numerous sharp points sunk into the back of his leg. He stopped in his tracks and swiftly turned his chin down to see what had injured him. His look of alarm was replaced by a daunting glare when he registered Albert as the one at fault, his teeth still impaled in the flesh of the researcher's leg. "God damn it, Albert!"

A sound came. Sound and heat. A loud boom echoed down the deserted corridor, originating from the lab doors, and then fire erupted from them. The explosion was brief but left the duo of doors lying across the hall, sprawled haphazardly on the floor and partially melted.

Then there was silence.

It took Wesker a moment to calculate exactly what had happened. His voice had left him, as did the teeth digging into his flesh, but he took no notice of that. That could have been him. He could have been lying in a heap with the doors, corpse baked and singed, but he wasn't.

All because of Albert.

* * *

Sergei dashed into the infirmary, his single eye searching around frantically for a familiar form with slicked blond hair and sunglasses. He quickly spotted him in a corner of the room, sitting stiffly on a cot with Albert sitting by his side, purring as his rubbed his head into his side affectionately. The researcher took no notice of the cat, nor did he the Umbrella officer.

"Comrade!" The Russian gasped and he rushed to his side, pulling the quiet man into his arms. "Oh, God, comrade, when I heard about what happened in the lab, I thought..." His hold tightened all but unnoticably. "Oh, thank God you're alright."

"There were no survivors." Wesker stated in a quiet monotone. Momentarily, he was relieved it was Birkin's day off of else he would have been one of the casualities. "I was almost in that accident."

"But you weren't."

"Yes. Because of Albert."

Sergei pulled away to look down at the cat. "Albert Кот?"

"He knew what was going to happen, Sergei, I swear. He was doing everything he could to get me to stop. If he hadn't bitten me, I..."

"See, comrade?" A knowing smile caused Sergei's lips to curl. "I told you Albert Кот loved you."

Albert mewled at Wesker, resting a single paw on his thigh. His mouth was curved into a smile, as per usual, and his golden eyes appeared to have a much more cheerful, friendly look about them. He meowed in both surprise and merriment as he was suddenly scooped up by the blond and held close.

"Thank you, Albert..." The researcher sighed softly, causing some of Albert's fur to billow. "Thank you."

* * *

Birkin was not a pleased man when he arrived at work the day after the accident. He had been led by Wesker to one of the auxiliary labs that was kept around in the rare instance that the main lab was unavailable and the double-agent simply handed him an accident report.

Wesker stood off to the side, looking indifferent as the other blond grew more vexed whilst he further went over the report.

"I can't believe this!" Birkin cried as he threw the report on the floor, scattering the papers arbitrarily. "All those specimen, the staff, the samples, gone!"

"Calm down, William." Wesker snapped, clearly on his last nerve. "It could have been worse. We could have lost ALL the samples and the test subjects and the research staff. But we didn't. A good majority, yes, but it's nothing we cannot replicate."

"This will set us back by MONTHS, Wesker! Maybe even a year!" Birkin slammed his fist down on the metal table, snarling. A few small objects resting on the table jumped at the violent motion. "All that work WASTED!"

Wesker decided to just leave Birkin alone for a while to cool off. He trekked over to a certain person's office and invited himself in. Nobody was there; nobody other than a small white and orange-haired creature sitting on the desk, playing with the kinetic balls situated at one corner.

"Good morning, Albert." The man greeted him, snatching the animal's attention from the balls. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards undetectably as Albert meowed joyously and sauntered to the corner of the desk closest to Wesker. He reached into his pocket, fishing around from something. "I have something for you."

Albert purred and meowed happily when he found an oddly-scented but scrumptious piece of meat resting in the palm before him, a piece of saran wrap sandwiched between the hand's and food's flesh.

"They had tuna salad in the cafeteria and I thought you'd like it."

The feline gobbled up the small treat, mewling his gratitude afterwards.

"I have to go now, Albert." He scratched the cat behind the ears, eliciting a rumble from deep within him. "I'll see you later."

Albert made a noise as though he were also bidding Wesker farewell as the man left the office, gingerly shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Holy crap! Albert saved Wesker's life! He's freaking epic, man. Freaking epic cat.


End file.
